


I've Got You (Drabble)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Depression, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Tears, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Short drabble where Thomas comforts Alex
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	I've Got You (Drabble)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Her head shifted downward, attempting to avoid his gaze. Tears drifted over her puffy cheeks. 

His finger slipped under her chin, lifting her face. Her chestnut eyes seemed darker now, despite the light reflecting off their glassy surface. His thumb swept gently across her cheek, collecting the tears.

His comforting touch seemed too much, as the dam of tears in her eyes broke, cascading down uncontrolled. She turned into his hand and away from him once more. Her face reddened; she hadn’t wanted him to see her like this.

The warmth of his lips brushed over the creases on her forehead from where her eyebrows turned down in anguish. She rested her forehead there, on his lips, memorizing the comforting touch of that kiss. The familiar scent of his aftershave and cologne eased her as she sniffled back her cries. Her breathing slowed, though the tears still fell. He was her safe place, the calm in her stormy skies, the one who could always pull her back from herself. 

“Shh.” He wrapped his safe arms around her, his fingers softly stroking her hair as she buried her head in his shoulder. “I’ve got you, now.”


End file.
